


Happy Accidents

by WinterWrath



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, X1 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWrath/pseuds/WinterWrath
Summary: Jinhyuk and Wooseok, two broke college graduates, finds a baby in front of their room. With Jinhyuk's constant nagging, Wooseok finally agreed on keeping the baby. Trouble ensues as the two try to juggle their careers and responsibilities with the child. In this story where gifts are covered as accidents, could the two manage to raise a child?





	1. Chapter 1

“So… what are we naming him?” Jinhyuk asks Wooseok as he slowly rocks the baby in his arms. The cute child was sleeping and it was honestly the cutest thing Jinhyuk had seen. Jinhyuk cooed at the child as Wooseok stares in disgust. The taller was all too focused on giving the child his full attention.

“Do you think I’d like to keep that?” Wooseok was very mad at his roommate. The fact that they were broke college graduates was enough to make everyone in the room realize that they can’t afford another mouth to feed.

To recap what happened, it was a bright sunny morning and to Wooseok and Jinhyuk it was another day of job-hunting. After graduating college two months ago, they decided to move together since they were close friends who both need some cheap place to stay. However their plans were cancelled as a crying child appeared on their doorsteps without any signs of someone taking care of it. 

Jinhyuk, who was all too fascinated with the idea of having a child, decided to keep it inside for a while. Wooseok argued that the mother of the child would probably look for the baby outside but Jinhyuk was determined to take care of the child while his parents were gone.

Unfortunately, they didn’t come back.

“I’m sorry for passing this responsibility to you. I’m a single parent who don’t have any means of raising a child. I thought I could bear it but seeing as how I can’t even give the basic necessities to my child, I don’t think I can do it anymore. I’ll come back for him. I promise.” Wooseok reads the letter properly enclosed in the basket where they found the baby and Jinhyuk couldn’t be anymore happier.

Fast forward to today, Wooseok is still fuming mad.

“That thing isn’t a pet that we could just keep Jinhyuk.” The smaller of the two argued. He certainly didn’t want to be burdened with some kind of responsibility. A baby would be too much for him to handle. There were many things that he’d want in the future and a child is probably one of them. But having it as early as this stage in his life is something he didn’t want.

“I’d take care of him, I promise.” Jinhyuk tries to reason out but Wooseok wasn’t having any of it. 

  
“We don’t have fucking jobs!” Wooseok angrily shouts and in that moment, the baby that Jinhyuk was holding suddenly started crying. Wooseok groaned and went inside his room, leaving Jinhyuk to take care of the baby on his own.

He brought the baby down on his basket and tried to make milk from the remaining powder he bought a few days ago. Wooseok was right, he didn’t have much money and haven’t found any stable jobs yet. He certainly wouldn’t be able to raise the kid right. However, if he sends the baby on the orphanage, he may suffer more compared to now. 

Wooseok shuts his door. It hits him. He just screamed towards Jinhyuk. Nobody might know but Wooseok definitely have feelings for Jinhyuk. The way the latter holds the child like he was the one who birthed it was too much for Wooseok’s heart to handle. Jinhyuk was an attractive college student yet to Wooseok, it feels like Jinhyuk was more attractive a few moments ago.

If Jinhyuk would be a little more convincing, Wooseok felt like he would’ve agreed on the proposition. The smaller opens his door slightly to reveal a smiling Jinhyuk. The baby had stopped crying and Jinhyuk was happily feeding him with a bottle of milk. There were things that Wooseok couldn’t explain and how his heart beats fast as he sees how Jinhyuk as a great father figure is definitely one of them.

“I’m sorry that I’m giving you to the orphanage. My roommate is not exactly fond of you. I still have to consider Wooseok’s feelings anyways. He’s pretty valuable to me too.” Hearing all these things gave a small ache to Wooseok’s heart. The fact that Jinhyuk was sad on giving the baby away because of him might’ve given Wooseok a small feeling of guilt.

In all honesty, Wooseok also wanted to keep the baby. He knew the feeling of loneliness ever since he was left alone to his grandparents. Though they weren’t abusive (they were even the nicest people Wooseok could have imagined), he still felt like there’s a huge part of him that was missing. Maybe, in his heart, Wooseok wanted to fill that void in someone else’s life. Maybe Wooseok wanted to give a child the family he never really had.

The next day, Jinhyuk was all set to drop the baby in the orphanage. The small unnamed child had been sleeping with him on his bed for the consecutive days and he was quite sad of letting him go. What surprised him however is a serious Wooseok who had prepared breakfast already. It was quite unusual for the latter to cook unless it was a serious issue. Jinhyuk knew that he had to sit down and drop everything that he was doing if he wanted to leave their room alive.

“We’re keeping the baby.” Wooseok said as he looked up to Jinhyuk. The latter who was about to take a spoonful of rice, immediately dropped his utensils out of shock.

“We are?” Jinhyuk asks for confirmation. He thinks that he misheard the latter. However, Wooseok nods and Jinhyuk couldn’t help but be enthusiastic about it. Wooseok stands up to look at the baby for the first time for the past days but Jinhyuk had other ideas.

The taller ran towards the male, enveloping him into a warm hug. Though the two were friends, they have never been this close with each other. Could you blame Jinhyuk though? He was too happy that he’d finally keep the child he’d been taking care of.

“Thank you.” Jinhyuk whispers as he breaks out from the hug. 

“Hear that Lee Jinwoo, Papa Wooseok and I would be taking care of you now.”

_ Papa Wooseok huh?  _ The cute nickname was enough to make Wooseok’s heart flutter. 

“Why is he Lee Jinwoo again? Why did you name him without asking for my approval? Why did you use your last name and not mine?” The smaller of the two was asking too much questions that Jinhyuk was all to prepared to answer.

“Jin came from Jinhyuk and Woo came from Wooseok. I took care of him so I get dibs on how to name him. I used my last name cause I know I’d fit the father role than the two of us.” Jinhyuk sassily responds. Wooseok just smirked and let it be. He is happy seeing this fatherly side of Jinhyuk that he thought he’d never see.

Little did Wooseok realize that the reason for Jinhyuk’s happiness isn’t Jinwoo alone, it’s the fact that Wooseok agreed to start a family with him. Right now, everything was well in the small room of theirs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They slept on one bed.

“Hey are you comfortable right now?” Jinhyuk asks as he shared his bed with Wooseok. This is the most unusual thing that the two had ever done. Sleeping on one bed. The past days had been too hard for either Jinhyuk or Wooseok. Whenever Jinwoo was sleeping on Jinhyuk’s room, Jinhyuk would be up all night trying to calm the baby down. The same goes for Wooseok. Both however, are unable to properly get a good night’s sleep. So today, Jinhyuk asked the smaller if he’d want to sleep on the same bed as him so that they’d take care of Jinwoo’s needs quicker.

“I guess this is as comfortable as I could get.” Wooseok responds then silence. If the two were looking at different directions, everything would’ve been much less awkward. However, Jinhyuk was directly facing Wooseok who seems to be uncomfortable at what’s happening.

“I’m sorry.” Jinhyuk looks and sounds apologetic. Wooseok looks up and he saw how guilty Jinhyuk must be feeling since he was the one who coerced on keeping the baby. 

“If it’s for Jinwoo, I’m fine with it.” Wooseok responded. He sounds much more accepting and loving towards the child compared to himself a week ago. There had been times when Jinhyuk came home from job hunting and Wooseok was looking at the sleeping baby like it’s his own world. Maybe Jinhyuk had realized that it’s the smaller that he wants to spend his time with raising the baby.

“I’m sorry I still don’t have a job.” Jinhyuk says in a lower tone. Wooseok could feel the pain that Jinhyuk had been dealing for the past days. Everytime he thinks he’d get the position he applied for, someone with “better” qualifications steal the spot. Jinhyuk had been feeling angry at himself for not providing to Jinwoo when he was the one who basically decided to keep him.

“I agreed on taking care of Jinwoo right? You don’t need to feel that much pressure.” Wooseok assures Jinhyuk. He’d accepted being a hairstyle model for two times already. A messy blonde hair is what Wooseok received in order to make a living. Moreover, he had accepted small modeling gigs in order to make more money. 

“I’m still sorry for your hair.” Jinhyuk says as he lifts his hand and plays with Wooseok’s blonde hair. He was quite shocked when the latter went home with a new hairstyle and cash (which Jinhyuk thought that Wooseok got illegally). Jinhyuk is now smiling as Wooseok furiously blushed. Thank goodness that it was much dimmer than usual or else the latter’s feelings would have been made obvious already.

And just when they thought they’d get a nice sleep tonight, their baby Jinwoo cried. In a moment, the two broke college graduates stood up and attended to the baby’s needs quickly. Wooseok grabbed the child and tried to calm the baby down while Jinhyuk makes the milk to feed Jinwoo. If they knew that everything would be much quicker if they slept beside each other, they would’ve done this a few days ago.

Baby Jinwoo goes back to sleep as he finished his milk bottle. His two parents look at each other’s eyes and everything goes silent. In a while, Wooseok brings Jinwoo back to the baby crib that they’ve bought as Jinhyuk lays on his bed again. Wooseok follows, going back to their original position.

“I guess it’s time to sleep.” Jinhyuk says and they drift off to slumber. The baby didn’t bother the two anymore that night and they were all able to get some nice sleep. Jinhyuk wakes up a little bit earlier to see that him and Wooseok had fully intertwined their bodies together. The smaller one had fully enveloped Jinhyuk on a hug and it looks like Wooseok was even nozzling himself.

_ Cute.  _ Jinhyuk thought as he tried to escape the warm embrace that he is currently enveloped on to cook for the two of them. It’s the least he could do. Wooseok had done so much for him and Jinwoo already and Jinhyuk hadn’t even contributed as much as Wooseok. His degree in Architecture haven’t really given him much help. He just hopes his Seungwoo-hyung’s offer still stands.

After making breakfast, Wooseok came out of the room with his hair flying everywhere. Jinhyuk had already served the food and the two started to eat in a while.

“What’s your plans for today?” Wooseok asked though he knew that Jinhyuk is probably going to hunt for jobs again.

“I think I’ll accept Seungwoo-hyung’s invitation for the Cafe job. I haven’t even contributed much on raising Jinwoo so I’ll take the job to give my share of money.” Jinhyuk responds and the man across him was startled with his answer.

“Have you lost your mind? I told you to look for a job that you’ll enjoy not a job you’re forced to accept.” Wooseok responds. He hated the fact that Jinhyuk’s time devoted in Architecture would go into waste as he accepted the job offer. Wooseok doesn’t have anything against Seungwoo, he just felt like Jinhyuk is settling for less.

“What about you Wooseok?”

“What about me?”   
  
“I thought you’d never model again?” Jinhyuk responds. Months ago, Wooseok made a promise to himself to never earn money in this way. He felt that the people are paying him for the genes given to him by his parents and not because of the hard work he had given. Now, Wooseok falls silent as he was too stunned to eat anymore.

“Look, I’m accepting the offer for now. I’ll still look for other job opportunities while working in the cafe. It’s just, I feel guilty that I haven’t been a good father to Jinwoo because I’m unemployed.” The taller speaks dejectedly. He’s feeling better getting these things off his chest towards Wooseok. He opens his mouth again, but not before he looks at Wooseok.

“-and I haven’t really been a good partner to you.” Jinhyuk speaks and Wooseok’s heart flutters. The smaller of the two thinks that Jinhyuk had been much sweeter compared than he was before. Everyday feels like a dream for Wooseok with Jinhyuk being his husband and Jinwoo as their child.

Little did Wooseok know, Jinhyuk was sharing the same dream as he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was supposed to be my first day of school but it got cancelled. Anyways, I'll still have the same update sched!!
> 
> Follow me on twt @softiehyeongs


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinhyuk's mom pays them a visit.

“So you’re telling me, a random baby was left outside your home and you two decided just to keep it?” Jinhyuk’s mom asked as she talked towards the two boys in front of her. Giving a surprise visit towards the two actually surprised her more. The fact that Jinhyuk finally accepted a job a month ago made her happy and to celebrate, she decided that it would be nice to bring a small gift towards the roomates. However, she didn’t expect to see Wooseok holding a baby in his arms while her son was busy making coffee somewhere. 

After coming home, the first thing that Jinhyuk noticed was the eerie silence that envelops their apartment.

“Baby, I’m home.” Jinhyuk singsongs to tease his friend. They’ve been taking care of the baby for too long already that it felt like they were actually in a relationship together. Most of the time, Wooseok will scold back something inappropriate but hearing none of those was quite a shocker to Jinhyuk. Till he saw his mom of course.

And now, the two semi-broke college graduates who were barely able to pay their rent are currently in front with Jinhyuk’s only parent. Wooseok has his head down looking at his lap while Jinhyuk on the other hand had his hands on the table as his mom awaits for an answer.

“I don’t buy it.” The lady in front of them says as she put her left hand on her forehead and moves it disapprovingly. Obviously, Wooseok wouldn’t agree into these kinds of things. She thinks that the smaller was nice, but not to this extent, and he wouldn’t go around partying or getting drunk or making out with random people. That leaves her with Jinhyuk.

“Honey, be honest with me. Did you get a girl pregnant?” Jinhyuk’s mom straightforwardly asks. Wooseok’s eyes widen and Jinhyuk was taken aback. To think that his own mom doesn’t trust her kind of hurt his feelings a little bit but if he was on her position, he’d probably think the same.

“Ma’am,” Wooseok starts, “trust me, I’ve been with Jinhyuk the whole time and he hasn't done any of that. He’s too busy looking for a proper job and can’t afford to join in those kinds of things.” He continued, trying to defend his dear friend for he knew that Jinhyuk’s mom would take his words rather than his own son.

She sits down and silence falls under them again. Being the only parental figure towards Jinhyuk, she knew how much it’ll be hard to take care of a child alone. She’s glad that at least Wooseok is helping out. In any case, she would rather have Jinhyuk marry Wooseok than some girl she met a few months ago. 

She smiles. If only Wooseok’s parents could see how much their child have changed now, they’d be happy for him.

“What’s the relationship between the two of you?” Jinhyuk’s mom asked and a more awkward silence befalls under them. Jinhyuk turns to his side to ask for help from Wooseok whom on the other hand, was doing the same. They haven’t really labeled whatever they are right now. Are they friends raising a child together? Are they a family now? Are they partners in casually raising a child? They themselves don’t even know.

Jinhyuk’s mom sighs for the nth time. The amount of times she’d told her son to finally make a move towards her friend was a lot and seeing as there’s still no progress, she needs to do something. But before all that, she needs to fix this baby thing first.

“You two do know that a child isn’t something you raise only for a year. You raise a child from the moment it’s born till the very end of your breathe. It’s that much of a burden. Have you thought of this thing before you took in the baby? Wooseok, I’m asking you.” The sound of his name was enough to make him look back at the lady in front of him.

He had given it enough thought but hearing those words must have scared him now. Jinhyuk notices how Wooseok’s hands were currently shaking and he couldn't help but reach for it. The touch was enough to calm the smaller down and make him look towards Jinhyuk. The two of them smiles and Wooseok turns to Jinhyuk’s mom again.

“I think… I think, I can do it.” Wooseok says and the lady couldn’t help but smile at the two. She guesses it’ll be much sooner before the two decides to get married for Jinwoo. In any case, Jinwoo wouldn’t be able to have any kind of citizenship if he’s not registered. Furthermore, a child couldn't be registered without parents except for some special cases.

But that’s something she’ll let the two people in denial to figure out.

Jinhyuk hugs his mom before she left and as the door closes, Wooseok lies comfortably in their shared couch. Jinwoo had been too busy sleeping the whole time and the two were very much thankful for it. Jinhyuk, seeing a lying Wooseok, rush towards the smaller and giving him an embrace. 

If they were just “friends” then they’re the weirdest pair of them. Jinhyuk was practically on top of Wooseok as he huddled the smaller for an embrace. Is it normal for two male friends to casually be hugging each other like lovers? Is it weird that Wooseok was enjoying this moment? Lastly, is it bad that Jinhyuk wished that their relationship would get better than this?

Wooseok breaks away from the hug. He finally gave into modelling but instead of hating it, he was quite enjoying it. Though thinks that good looks will get people drawn into you, he also believes that the lack of proper set of skills won’t get good looks anywhere. 

  
Jinhyuk on the other hand, approaches his(their child rather), and smiles. Meeting Jinwoo was the best thing that had happened to him. It finally felt like his life had a purpose,  _ to become a great father to Jinwoo.  _ He looks towards the kitchen as Wooseok prepares the food they would be having. Jinhyuk gives him a soft smile and Wooseok also gave one.  _ And to become a great husband to Wooseok. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I had this crazy idea while I was chatting with my friend and I wanted to post at least one chapter of it. However, I'll finish "They'll All Die Anyways" first. 
> 
> Follow me on twt @softiehyeongs


End file.
